Automail, Apple pie, Gypsies and War
by Ashyna
Summary: Takes place at the end of the movie, alternant ending.   Ed can't help but feel happy that Winry is here in Munich with him, even at the cost of her old life. EdXWinry, AlXNoah. Rated for language and later chapters.
1. Armour

**Okay, this is an alternate ending fic! I've had this in my mind for so long and I really wanted to get it down on paper. **

**-**_**Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN FMA! Only this fabulously awesomely pointless badly-written plotline. **_

-----

_This takes place around the time when Ed is talking to Al, wondering when he's going to fade. After the boy steps out of the suit, and talks to Ed for about thirty seconds, Ed turns when he hears a banging sound coming from the armor._

-----

Ed turned around suddenly, his hands automatically tensing and going into position in front of him as he stared at the armor. The bright gleam of the metal that looked just like that of the one that had encased his brother's soul for so long was dimmer in this world, so he didn't have to squint when he looked at it anymore. His eyes narrowed as a slender hand grabbed onto the edge of the top, the fingers tensing as the person pulled themselves out of the metal suit.

Golden eyes widened at the sight of a blonde head and bright blue eyes, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled as she stepped out of the vessel.

"What the hell are you doing here, Winry!?" Exclaimed Ed, as he let down his guard and clenched his fist.

_No! There is no way that she could have gotten here…no! I made sure that her life wasn't very affected by us…What have I done?_

"Why the hell do you think I'm here, Ed!? I'm sick of you always leaving me behind, I-"

She stopped, and turned her head away. Her throat was tight and hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she stared at the ground, not realizing exactly what she had done in coming here.

Ed furrowed his brow as his chest tightened; he was glad that she was here, he had to admit that. He had missed her so much over the years that the thought of never seeing her again had torn at him when he was on this side of the gate. But, this was a different world, and his fear for Winry's safety overtook his joy in seeing her.

As if reading his older brothers extremely complex mind, Al smiled and placed a warm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I brought her here, Brother. Becuase I decided to follow you, I wouldn't be able to tell her what you wanted me too. So, I decided to bring her along so you could tell her yourself."

He smirked, an expression he picked up from his older brother, and tightened his grip on Ed's shoulder as the realization of what Al meant sunk in.

In desperation and self-inflicted confusion he bursted out the question that he knew the answer too.

"But _why!?_" His voice came out harsher than he wanted it too, and he recoiled at the hurt look that contorted her beautiful face..

"You….you really don't want me with you, Ed?" Her words were strangled and tight, and she barely heard the mutterings of the bystanders in the room. The thought of him not wanting her, the fear had plagued her mind her whole life. But Al had assured her that he would be glad…

The sight on Winry's face made both Ed and Al try ad think of something to say, but before Ed's words of apologies could be uttered, he was interrupted.

Noah had a dark hand clenched to her heart, and she took small, unbalanced steps to Al. "A-alphonse?" Her voice was confused, and she looked at the limp body still lying on the ground behind her, and then to Al. The dark stain of the Alphonse from this world's blood was bright against Noah's pale white skirt, and Ed finally realized what had happened.

_In order for the Al from Our world to cross over here, Alphonse Heidrich had to die…_

Winry blinked, and brushed some hair from her face as she asked quickly "Roze? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Noah looked curiously at Winry, and then to Al, and realized suddenly

"Edward! These were the people I saw in my vision, in your dream!"

The realization jolted Noah's senses, and she rushed over to Al, the dried tears leaving white streaks on her dark skin.

"You! You can bring Al back to life, you're his double! Just, just give him some of your soul, or something!"

Al blinked, and gave Ed a confused look. His brother didn't see it though, for he was still staring longingly at Winry.

"I-I'm sorry..Roze?" Al started to say, but the girl shook her head and pointed to herself. "I am Noah."

"I'm sorry, Noah. It is impossible to bring those who are dead back to life…"

Al's voice was quiet as he thought over what he had just said. Was it true? Is it really impossible to bring people back to life? Sure, their attempt on their mother had failed, but he had successfully brought Ed back, hadn't he?

Ed was at a loss for words. He brought one of his hands up to his head as he messed with his hair, trying to figure out how to deal with his emotions. In the back of his mind he laughed; the old him would have just let his pride and emotions take over, and lead him away, but he was more mature now. And he had to control himself.

A large part of him just wanted to take Winry in his arms and kiss her, ignoring the other two people, in the room. Another part of him knew he had to at least get them to a safe place to explain things first.

His common sense overtook his passion, and his guarded, caged look came back about his face and complexion as he frowned and told them gruffly to follow him.

Heart still racing at all of the events, he barely noticed as Winry grabbed his arm and Al took Noah's hand, not even knowing who the girl was, but knowing that she needed guidance.

----------

**Okay, that's the re-write. Still not my best, but what can I say?**

**Ashyna**


	2. Chaos

Winry was talking quietly to him, asking him questions he could tell by the tone in her voice, but he ignored her. In the back of his mind his natural suspicion of everything came back, and he wondered why none of Ekhearts bastard followers had stopped them yet.

Not only stopped them, but he hadn't seen any of them at all.

"Where the hell are they?" he muttered aloud, brows furrowed as he swiftly ushered his companions through the complex hallways.

"Hm?" Winry had quickly given up trying to talk to him when she realized he wasn't hearing her. Extremely out of character, Al noted, but under the circumstances everyone was acting out of whack.

He had turned his head to respond to her, to reassure her that it was nothing, when something in the back of his head went off. In an act of reflexes, he moved in front of Winry and Noah, arms out in front of him in defensive posture, for the second time in the last few minutes.

The expected antagonists approached in front of them, guns held in front of them as the seeming leader ordered in a mechanical tone "Halt, we have been ordered by the Thule society to arrest you."

Ed snarled, and tossed his bangs challengingly.

"Like hell I'll let you arrest me!"

"Ed…" the simultaneous murmurs by Noah and Winry were ignored as Ed roughly pushed Winry back towards Al.

"Make sure that they don't get hurt Al."

His voice was commanding, and Winry frowned in worry. It seemed that he had done something to get this countries police force after him…she could tell that much from the thick German accents, thanks to the fact that most of the Thule Society spoke English.

Automatically the men cocked their loaded guns and aimed towards Ed, realizing that he wasn't going to cooperate.

He grinned, and in a quick burst of speed jerked to the left, musing over the fact that they had missed him so easily. Dust swirled its way up from the holes in the ground where he used to be, and he laughed from behind one of the gunmen.

He reached around the man and grabbed his gun, jamming a knee into the larger man's back as he rammed the gun into his head. The gunman dropped to the floor with a thud, and Ed quickly dodged another set of bad-aimed bullets.

"Is everyone here bad shots?" he taunted as he made his way over to his next victim, ramming his Automail fist into his face.

Seven men were left, and the 'leader' barked out something in German. All at once they freely shot at him, a bullet bouncing off of his Automail harmlessly. He grimaced and sprinted around the corner to where his friends were. His back was pressed against the wall as he breathed heavily, grinning at his younger brother.

"Need a little help, brother?" Al asked mockingly, and Al nodded to Winry and Noah, who were currently clutching to each other.

"If anything happens to us, make sure to hide."

"Well, duh!" Winry managed to add shakily, her face pale in fear.

The brothers made their way back out into the shooting, and Al slapped his hands together to start a transmutation.

Ed twisted sharply to avoid an oncoming blow, and shouted "Al, alchemy doesn't-

His eyes widened as vines sprouted from the glowing ground, wrapping around the men's guns and ripping them from their grasp.

"Holy hell! It's witchcraft!" "They're sorcerers!"

A large grin that seemed to take up his entire face spread across the Fullmetal's face, and he excitedly slapped his own hands together. He was exhilarated at the loud clap sound that only happened when he clapped his hands in the intent of using alchemy, and the tingling sensation that spread through his fingers as he swept his hand over his Automail.

His trusted blade appeared, and he glared viscously at the gunmen.

"So, who's first?" he asked menacingly, and watched as they all ran in the opposite directions, howling about witchcraft.

He felt disappointed at not being able to use his blade, but quickly was distracted by a loud scream.

The frequency of it pierced his scull, and he gave a terrified look to where it came from. Winry was clutching her side as she moaned in agony, and his pupils shrunk as he saw blood spurt from between her fingers.

She fell to her knees and dropped to her side, face contorted in pain as she howled again, a horrified Noah at her side.

Time seemed to slow down as he twisted his body and sprinted to her side. Al had already taken care of the culprit that had shot her, and was already at her side as well. Ed pushed his way past them as he fell to his own knees, ignoring the stinging in his right one.

"Winry! Winry!" he choked, fearfully checking over her body to see if any vital organs were hit.

Noah had her hands to her face as she started stammering "She-she saved me! She j-jumped in front of me, and-and took the-th- She broke down, and started to sob. "I'm so sorry Ed! I'm sorry! This was my entire fault!"

Al interrupted, and tried to calm down the three hysterical people. "She's going to be fine! It didn't hit anything vital, and it isn't very deep. If we get the bullet out of her and sew her up within the hour, she should only come out of this with mild dehydration from blood loss."

Ed felt the vile rise in his throat, and he swiftly slipped one arm under her knees, and another around her waist.

"I'm, sorry Winry, but this is going to hurt a little bit." She groaned, and winced as she was lifted into his arms.

"Noah, you know where Dr.Stoughlburg lives, right?"

She nodded her head slowly, and gave him a wide eyed look. "Y-you want to take her there? But, he's anti-Jew, and gypsy, and…….and cripple."

Ed winced at the reference, but explained logically "He doesn't know about my arm and leg. And I'm sure that you'll be fine. We can tell him that you are my servant."

She shook her head, and looked at Al. "It's not me I'm worried about. I know that you don't have Jews where you come from, but your Alphonse looks just like one."

Ed frowned and turned around, trying as hard as he could to be gentle with Winry. "It's the closest place that we can take her to, though. We'll just have to convince him otherwise."

Al had his head bent, eyes cloudy as he stared at the blood on his hands. He hadn't heard a thing that they had said, and merely followed them as they made their way out of the building.

_He had killed a man._


End file.
